Thor's vision/Loki brought help from Asgard/Cradle Robbing/The twins switch sides
Here is how reinforcements came in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. Meanwhile, Thor and Dr. Erik Selvig enter into a cave. Dr. Erik Selvig: This is it. The Water of Sight. Thor Odinson: In every realm, there's a reflection. If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream, and find what I missed. Dr. Erik Selvig: The men who enter that water, the legends don't end well. At the NEXUS Internet Hub, Oslo, Norway, Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers make plans. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) A hacker who's faster than Ultron? He could be anywhere. And as this is the center of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack. The World Hub Tech: How do you find it? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Pretty simple. You bring a magnet. (starts playfully singing as he conducts his search) Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me to. Come and get me. Back at the cave with Thor and Selvig, Thor is now in the water and goes back in his vision with Heimdall. Heimdall: Wake up! Soon, Thor started getting electric charges going through his body. Dr. Erik Selvig: Thor! Ultron: (as Thor sees visions of him) Extinction. Then, he sees the creation of the Infinity Stones. In Asgard, Loki came to see his father and all the Asgaridan. Loki Laufeyson: Father, I may not ask much, but Thor, our friends, and I are going to need your help to put a stop to this threat. Odin Borson: And I take it Thor sends you to Asgard to get help. Loki Laufeyson: Yes, Father. Odin Borson: Then we shall answer and join your cause. In Korea with Cho and Ultron, Apocalypse and his horsemen were standing by. Dr. Helen Cho: Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We're uploading your cerebral matrix... now. Wanda Maximoff: I can read him. He is dreaming. Dr. Helen Cho: I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon... Ultron: How soon? I'm not being pushy. Dr. Helen Cho: We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem is... With that, Wanda, reading Ultron's mind, sees a vision of global annihilation, which horrifies her and she screams. Wanda Maximoff: How could you? Ultron: How could I what? Wanda Maximoff: You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world. Ultron: It will be better. Wanda Maximoff: When everyone is dead. Ultron: That is not...! The human race will have every opportunity to improve. Pietro Maximoff: And if they don't? Ultron: Ask Noah. Wanda Maximoff: You're a madman. Ultron: There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak. Pietro Maximoff: And who decides who's weak? As Ultron is distracted, Wanda breaks the scepter's hold off of Cho as Pietro used his superspeed and took the Mind Infinity Stone from Evelyn Deavor. Ultron: Life. Life always decides. There's incoming. The Quinjet. We have to move. With quick thinking, Dr. Cho canceled the upload to Ultron's consciousness. Dr. Helen Cho: That's not a problem. As Ultron was about to blast Cho, Pietro took her away with Wanda running off with them. Ultron: Ah, wait, Guys!. (blasts Cho's technicians) They'll understand. When they see they'll understand. I just need a little more time. So, he unplugs himself from the Cradle. Sure enough, the Maximoff Twins brought Dr. Helen Cho to the Avengers along with the Mind Stone. Captain America: (to the others on U-Gin Genetic Research Lab roof) Two minutes. Stay close. As he went inside the lab, Steve finds Cho. Captain America: Dr. Cho! Dr. Helen Cho: He's uploading himself into the body. Captain America: Where? Dr. Helen Cho: The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark. Captain America: First I have to find it. Dr. Helen Cho: Go. On the Quinjet, listening to Steve on the radio comms. Captain America: Did you guys copy that? Hawkeye: We did. Black Widow: I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him. Hawkeye: (noticing a truck leaving the lab) There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver. Captain America: Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron. So, Captain America jumps onto the roof of the truck. Ultron: No, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone! As Ultron blasts the truck door, Captain America tries to enter. Captain America: Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way. Hawkeye: You're not a match for him, Cap. Captain America: Thanks, Barton. Ultron blasts Steve as he tries to enter the truck, but Steve manages to get back onto the truck's roof. Ultron: You know what's in that Cradle? The power to make real change, and that terrifies you. Mickey Mouse: You'll never prevail this time, Ultron! Captain America: I wouldn't call it a comfort. (tries to fight with Ultron) Ultron: Stop it! (throws Steve's shield aside and blasts him) Hawkeye: (to Black Widow and Red She-Hulk) We got a window. Four, three... give'em heck. So, Black Widow drops out of the Quinjet on a bike and rides towards the truck and picks up Steve's shield with Red She-Hulk using a spare bike. Black Widow: I'm always picking up after you boys. Hawkeye: They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot. Red She-Hulk: Which way? Hawkeye: Hard right... Now. As they head over the truck, Black Widow throws Captain America back his shield and he uses it to knock off Ultron from him. She then came to the pedestrians on the pavement as she chased after the truck on her bike Black Widow: Out of the way! Coming through! Sorry, coming through! With that, Captain America continued his battle with Ultron on the truck. Captain America: Come on! Black Widow: Clint, can you draw out the guards? Hawkeye: Let's find out. Black Widow: (to the pedestrians in her way) Beep beep! Soon, Hawkeye managed to draw out the Ultron sentries from the truck. Captain America later tackled Ultron into a train, the Ultron Sentries leave Hawkeye and return to Ultron. Hawkeye: Heading back towards you. So whatever you're going to do, do it now. Black Widow: I'm going in, Cap, can you keep him occupied? Steve Rogers: (as he continues his battle with Ultron) What do you think I've been doing? As Red She-Hulk enters the truck the Iron Legions head back, they pick up the truck and lift off. Hawkeye: The package is airborne. I have a clean shot. Red She-Hulk: Negative. I am still in the truck. Hawkeye: What the heck are you...? Red She-Hulk: Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you. Hawkeye: How do you want me to take it? Black Widow: Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that. With that, Pietro and Wanda turn up on the train to help Steve fight with Ultron. Ultron: Please. Don't do this. Wanda Maximoff: What choice do we have? With that, Ultron flies off. Hawkeye: Betty, we gotta go. So, Red She-Hulk drops the cradle into the Quinjet but her foot gets caught by Ultron and she's pulled away. Bruce Banner: Betty! Cap, you see Betty? Captain America: If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go! Hawkeye: Do you have eyes on her? Captain America: Go! Reluctantly, Hawkeye took off in the Quinjet. Back on the train, Captain America encountered the twins. Captain America: Civilians in our path. (as Pietro speeds off and he turns to Wanda) Can you stop this thing? As Pietro picked up civilians out of the way of the train, Wanda used her powers and stops the train. After stopping the train, Wanda goes over to an out of breath Pietro. Pietro Maximoff: I'm fine. I just need to take a minute. Captain America: I'm very tempted not to give you one. Wanda Maximoff: The Cradle, did you get it? Captain America: Stark will take care of it. Wanda Maximoff: No, he won't. Captain America: You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy. Wanda Maximoff: He will do anything to make things right. Captain America: Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms? Wanda Maximoff: Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that? As soon as Mickey and his friends regroup, Sylvia notice the Maximoff Twins. Sylvia Marpole: Magneto, do Pietro and Wanda Maximoff look familier to you? In an awe emotion, Magneto was surprised to see his two children again. Magneto: Wanda? Pietro? Wanda Maximoff: Do we know you? Pietro Maximoff: Father? Magneto: My children. (hugging his two children) I thought I'd never see you both again. Wanda Maximoff: Father, there's something I must give you all. As he bestowed the Mind Infinity Stone, Mickey was amazed she gave it to him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225